Deux mille ans de différence
by mokoshna
Summary: Slash JedidiahXOctavius Deux mille ans de différence, c'est énorme quand on touche à la question des moeurs sexuelles...


**Titre :** Deux mille ans de différence  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Fandom : **La nuit au musée  
**Pairing/Personnages :** Jedidiah/Octavius  
**Rating : **PG-13 à cause du langage.  
**Disclaimer :** _La nuit au musée_ est un film de Shawn Levy et de la 20th Century Fox.  
**Avertissements :** Slash

Cadeau pour camillemiko sur la communauté LiveJournal ficsurdemande.

**o-o-o**

Tout était la faute de ce sale mioche que Larry ramenait avec lui deux nuits par semaine. C'était lui qui avait mis le sujet sur le tapis.

Nick Daley était un garçon adorable mais un peu trop fouineur et curieux (c'était le cas de beaucoup de gosses de cet âge mais il déviait un peu de la question, là). Évidemment, les merveilles du musée l'attiraient beaucoup, c'était indéniable : quel gosse ne rêvait pas de parler et de jouer avec des figures de cire prenant vie la nuit ? Des chevaliers, des cowboys, des dinosaures... Ouais, Jed était prêt à parier son zingue que le petit devait bien se vanter devant ses copains dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Et en retour, ses amis avaient dû lui parler de cette... chose en lui demandant si c'était vrai. Sûrement. C'était la seule explication. En tout cas, ça le mettait dans une merde noire, et quand il disait une merde noire...

— Et donc c'est vrai, il y a beaucoup de... (il baissa la voix en jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit où se trouvait son père, occupé à discuter avec Attila le Hun) d'homosexuels chez les Romains ?

Il avait installé Jed et Octavius sur le comptoir du hall d'entrée et était lui-même assis en face d'eux .Les deux hommes ouvrirent des yeux ronds en entendant le mot qu'il venait d'utiliser.

— Excuse-moi, des quoi ? fit Octavius, sceptique.

— Des homos... vous savez, des hommes qui aiment les autres hommes... C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, alors je me demandais...

Jed poussa un petit cri aigu qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

— Quoi ? fit-il avec hargne.

Octavius lui jeta un regard exaspéré puis se tourna vers Nick avec un sourire nerveux.

— Je comprends et d'une certaine manière, j'approuve cette soif de connaissances qui caractérise la jeunesse. Le savoir est une chose si précieuse, si...

— Il te demande si t'es un putain de sodomite, Octave ! s'écria Jed d'un air consterné. Qu'est-ce que tu nous sors avec tes histoires de savoir ?

— Il se trouve, _Jed_, dit Octavius avec dédain, que je considère la question sous un aspect plus didactique et surtout plus en rapport avec le degré de décence qui s'impose devant un garçon aussi jeune.

— Alors ? dit Nick qui buvait chacune de leurs paroles.

Octavius prit une pose digne. Jed leva les yeux au ciel.

— Il est vrai que certains de mes compatriotes pratiquent cette... activité. Mais c'est en tout bien tout honneur, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de Jed, car nous considérons que cette union est... euh... un noble besoin entre deux êtres de même condition.

— Waouh, fit Nick. Michael avait raison !

Jed se sentit soudain très, très fatigué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

— C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? dit-il. Pourquoi m'avoir emmené aussi si c'était juste pour demander ça à Octavius ?

— Ben ça te concerne aussi, à vrai dire, chuchota Nick encore plus faiblement. C'est à cause de Rebecca, en fait...

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Rebecca ?

Nick rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Ben je l'ai entendu dire à Marie Curie que vous étiez mignons, tous les deux, à former un couple qui transcende l'Histoire...

— Quoi ?

— Alors c'est vrai ? demanda le garçon avec une certaine dose d'enthousiasme. Vous êtes un couple ?

Jed n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que ce sale mioche venait de lui dire que...

— Non, dit-il fermement, au moment même où Octavius disait :

— Oui, sans aucun doute.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avec un air horrifié. Puis, Jed fit un large pas de côté pour s'éloigner d'Octavius.

— Comment ça, oui ? grogna-t-il en paniquant. Jamais de la vie ! On est juste camarades !

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, fit Octavius avec impatience, des camarades tels que nous dans mon armée, cela s'appelle des amants. C'est une noble association, très utile en combat et respectée de tous. Nous n'avons juste pas encore sauté le pas et uni nos corps en plus de nos coeurs comme il se doit.

— _Quoi _?!

— Waouh, dit encore Nick. C'est cool ! Attendez que je dise ça à papa !

— Pas question ! hurla Jed. Ça va pas, non ? On n'est pas ensemble ! Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, Octave !

Octavius parut vexé.

— Mais si !

— Mais non !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? intervint Larry en arrivant près d'eux. Vous vous disputez encore, vous deux ?

— Papa, s'exclama Nick, c'est parce qu'ils sont ensemble ! C'est une dispute de couple !

L'expression de Larry aurait pu être cocasse si elle n'avait pas été provoquée par sa découverte de la soit-disant relation de Jed et d'Octavius. Nick parut tout d'un coup soucieux.

— On devrait peut-être les séparer, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils divorcent...

— Y'a pas de raison, dit Larry d'une petite voix flûtée... Euh...

Il regarda tour à tour Jed et Octavius en fronçant les sourcils.

— Après tout, ça vous regarde, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Viens, Nick, on va laisser nos tourtereaux, ils ont sans doute à parler...

— Oh oh oh, protesta Jed, pas question ! Il n'y a rien à dire parce qu'il n'y a rien ! Eh, Gigantor, tu m'écoutes ? Hé !

Mais tous ses cris n'y firent rien : Larry s'en allait à pas pressés en entraînant son fils avec lui, sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil en direction des deux hommes qui restaient sur le comptoir. Jed était atterré.

— Je vais le trouer. Je vais vraiment lui faire la peau, à cette espèce de...

— Jedidiah.

La voix d'Octavius était sérieuse et tendue. Jed lui jeta un regard nerveux.

— Quoi encore ?

— Tu disais vrai ? Tu ne nous considères pas comme des compagnons, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ?

— Attends, par « compagnons », tu veux dire...

— Amants, Jedidiah.

— Merde !

Jed se dépêcha de s'éloigner d'Octavius.

— Je sais pas quelles moeurs bizarres vous avez chez vous autres Romains, mais je peux te dire que chez nous les pionniers de l'Ouest, on est pas de ce bord-là ! Sodomites, non mais est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un sodomite ?

— Pourquoi pas ? dit Octavius. En temps de guerre, avec la pénurie de femmes...

— Non. Jamais. C'est une insulte au livre de notre Seigneur !

— Ah, parce que tu sais lire, maintenant ? se moqua Octavius.

— Hé, j'ai appris avec le maître d'école, comme les autres ! Et puis on a pas besoin de ça pour connaître la Sainte Bible !

— Bien, alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ? En détail ?

— Il y a... (Jed hésita) cette histoire là sur le petit Jésus... et Marie dans son étable... et aussi cette bonne femme qui coupe les cheveux de son mari et... euh... En tout cas, on dit que la sodomie est un péché ! Tu vas en enfer si tu fais ça !

— Quelle importance ? Nous sommes des figurines en plastique !

— Justement ! Raison de plus !

— Ça ne veut rien dire !

— Eh ben ce que tu dis ça veut encore plus rien dire !

Jed était désespéré, à présent : comment faire lâcher l'affaire à cette tête de mule de Romain enjupé ? En plus, il n'avait aucun endroit où fuir de cette hauteur, aucune prise pour descendre... Il fallait espérer l'aide d'un géant, mais ils étaient tous partis ou alors évitaient soigneusement de s'approcher de la table en les entendant se disputer.

— Avoue-le, espèce de cowboy entêté à la manque, nous sommes un couple !

— Non, nous ne le sommes pas !

— Si !

— Non !

Bon, ils commençaient l'une de leurs querelles ridicules et immatures, c'était déjà ça. Avec un peu de chance, cela occuperait tellement Octavius qu'il lui lancerait ses troupes et ils continueraient à se taper dessus dans la joie et la bonne humeur et ils oublieraient cette histoire de sodomie...

— Je dis que nous sommes un couple, bougre de cowboy à la manque !

Et avant que Jed ait pu riposter, Octavius lui sauta dessus, le plaqua au sol et lui colla un baiser sonore sur les lèvres. Jed sentit ses dents se cogner à la mâchoire de son ami et poussa un cri.

— Eh, ça fait mal, saleté de Romain casqué !

— C'est de ta faute, murmura Octavius contre son cou en le serrant plus fort, tu aurais dû l'admettre plus tôt...

— Je ne suis pas...

— Oh, la ferme.

Jed se tut aussitôt. Il commençait à être bien épuisé à force de crier, de toute manière. Octavius ne semblait pas pressé de partir.

— Euh, Octave...

— C'est si abominable, comme situation ?

— Quoi ?

— Je te dégoûte à ce point ?

— C'est pas ça, mais...

— Quoi, alors ? Tes excuses avec ta religion ? Comme si ça empêchait vos hommes d'aller aux filles de joie et de tuer !

— Eh, comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

— Contrairement à toi, il m'arrive de parler d'autre chose que de grosses voitures avec Larry. Il a beaucoup lu à notre sujet, tu sais.

— Oh.

Que dire d'autre ? En y repensant, c'est vrai que l'excuse était assez bidon : comme si des figurines déjà maudites pouvaient aller en enfer... Il soupira. Connaissant Octavius, il s'accrocherait à lui jusqu'à ce que Jed reconnaisse qu'il ait raison... quitte à lui faire la guerre s'il le fallait. Ce n'était pas une situation si inhabituelle mais Larry était un peu à cran, en ce moment, à cause de sa relation naissante avec Rebecca : il serait capable de les enfermer à double tour dans leurs décors... et de les y oublier. Jed n'y tenait pas tellement et en plus, il aurait été injuste que les siens aient à pâtir à sa place... Il n'y avait plus qu'à s'incliner, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se sortir de ce pétrin.

— C'est pas moi qui porte la jupe, dit-il, résigné.

— Comment ça ?

— Rien, rien...

Octavius lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Attends que j'annonce ça à mes hommes ! Ils cesseront peut-être de faire des pronostics et des paris...

— Quoi ?

— Rien, rien...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent... et se sourirent avec une certaine gêne.

— Euh... On fait quoi, là ? dit Jed.

— Je ne suis pas sûr, en fait...

— Eh, c'est toi le spécialiste, je te rappelle !

— Oui, mais...

Octavius regarda en l'air et fit la grimace.

— Je crois qu'on ferait peut-être mieux de demander de l'aide pour descendre... Le jour va bientôt se lever, si j'en crois ce que je vois à la fenêtre.

Jed tourna vivement la tête pour regarder aussi à la fenêtre. Octavius disait vrai : le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, il serait bientôt le matin... Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un autre regard, paniqué cette fois... et hurlèrent.

— LARRY !

FIN


End file.
